Baby Don't Cry
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [DISCOUNTINUE] [CHAPTER 1 OF 2] Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan sosok cantik itu menangis di tepian danau. Setiap hari, Aku selalu memperhatikan sosok itu dari balik pohon. Ikut menangis, saat suara indah itu mulai melirih./ChanBaek/KaiHun/Shounen-ai/ABSURD


**^^Baby Don't Cry^^**

**Twoshoot : Who Are You?**

**Main Pair : ChanBaek**

**Other Pair : KaiHun, dan Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Humor, and Hurt/Comfrot**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan sosok cantik itu menangis di tepian danau. Setiap hari, Aku selalu memperhatikan sosok itu dari balik pohon. Ikut menangis, saat suara indah itu mulai melirih.**

**Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, EYD? Tampak meragukan, Bahasa menyesuaikan, UKE!SEHUN, UKE!BAEKHYUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Janganlah kau menangis, sayang…"_

**04.30 PM**

"Chanyeol hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin besar. Ia menghampiriku, memasang wajah bingungnya seraya memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku akan kembali menghampiri 'Little Mermaid'-ku, Sehunnie" Matanya mengerejap-rejap imut, rahang tajamnya sedikit terjatuh.

"Aishhh! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Manis!" Godaku padanya. Adikku ini sangat tidak bisa di goda, lihatlah, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Denganku saja yang jelas-jelas adalah kakak kandungnya memerah seperti itu, apalagi dengan namjachingunya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Hyung! Aku tidak manis! Lihat, bahkan rahangku sangat laki-laki" Ia membanggakan rahangnya yang sangat lancip itu. Aku hanya terkekeh geli saja melihat tingkah manisnya. Aku saja bingung, dia itu Seme atau Uke hahaha.

"Ya, itu kan hanya rahangmu. Wajahmu? Bahkan sekarang wajah manismu memerah seperti itu" Godaku lagi. Ia memajukan bibir kissablenya beberapa senti ke depan, membuatku tambah gemas kepadanya saja.

"Sehunnie!"

Seseorang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia memeluk Sehun, adikku yang manis itu. Oh astaga, ternyata itu si hitam pesek. Apa dia masih menjadi namjachingunya Uri Sehunnie? Kapan manusia aneh itu datang?

"Ah~ Lepaskan aku, Kai! Kau menyebalkan!" Sehun meronta di balik kukungan si hitam. Aku menahan tawaku saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan si hitam.

"Ayolah, Sehunnie~ Kita jalan-jalan, ya?" Bujuk Kai, si hitam pesek itu dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat menggelikan bagiku.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi Seme disini?" Tanyaku spontan.

"AKU!"

Aku terlonjak ke belakang saat Sehun dan Kai menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan serempak mengatakannya.

"Apa? Kau seme? Yang benar saja" Aku melihat Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Astaga, lihatlah dirimu itu adikku sayang, kau bertingkah seperti uke pada umumnya sekarang.

"Diam kau! Hitam! Pesek! Pendek!" Maki Sehun menyulut emosi Kai, tampak dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan emosinya. Ah, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan 'Little Mermaid'-ku? Mereka berdua ini sungguh sangat mengganggu!

"Aku hanya sedikit lebih pendek darimu. Tunggu, tapi kau mengakui aku tampan, 'kan?" Goda Kai. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tanganku, takutnya isi perutku akan keluar saat ini juga. Kai mendengus kesal melihat reaksiku yang menurutnya berlebihan, mungkin?

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kai!" Bentak Sehun yang mulai jengah. Kepalaku rasanya berdenyut melihat drama dadakan ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Bantah Kai. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini? Apalagi kalau bukan hanya duduk di atas ranjang, memasang wajah pokerface, dan sedikit menganga.

CHUP

Aku membelalakan mataku. Kai, namja hitam, pesek, dan jelek itu berani mencium bibir adikku yang –mungkin- masih suci di hadapanku sendiri.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, mengerejap beberapa kali dengan wajah datarnya yang memerah. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Kai tadi. Aku melihat Kai sudah dulu meninggalkan kamarku dengan terbirit-birit. Takut di sembelih dengan dagu Sehun, mungkin?

"DASAR! HITAM! PESEK! JELEK! PENDEK! GILA! MESUM! ARGHHH!"

Sehun berlari keluar dari kamarku, mengejar manusia jelek yang menciumnya tadi. Akhirnya, aku terbebas juga dari pasangan aneh itu. Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan tujuan utamaku tadinya, menemui 'Little Mermaid'-ku.

"Tunggu aku, 'Little Mermaid'"

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_Buanglah semua perasaanmu untukku_

_Jangan kau ragu lagi_

_Bulan pun menutup matanya_

_Melihat betapa kejamnya _

_Diriku_

_Andai aku adalah lelaki yang berbeda_

_Berharap semua ini adalah lelucon_

_Akan kuhapus semua lukamu dengan cinta ini_

**05.15 PM**

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di balik pohon, kepalaku terjulur ke samping, mencuri pandangan kepada sosok yang tengah berada di tepi danau. Aku hanya melihat bagian punggung telanjangnya dan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah gelap itu. Mungkinkah ia memasukan kakinya ke dalam air? Tentu saja. Tapi yang benar adalah ekor, bukan kaki.

Danau ini selalu sepi pengunjung, bukan sepi lagi, mungkin tidak pernah ada yang ingin berkunjung. Banyak orang berkata, bahwa disini ada sosok yang sangat menyeramkan tinggal di dasar danau. Yah, hanya mitos, tapi kebanyakan orang mempercayai mitos itu, termasuk aku.

Tapi, hilangkan kata 'menyeramkan'! Sosok itu sangat indah menurutku, sangat jauh dari kata 'menyeramkan'. Aku tidak dapat memastikan wajah aslinya, namun setiap matahari akan menenggelamkan diri ke ufuk barat, aku dapat melihat wajah cantik itu memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Aku tersenyum lembut saat poni yang menutupi dahinya dan menutupi sedikit matanya itu bermain dengan semilir angin. Bibir tipis berwarna merah cherry itu tersenyum lembut.

TES

TES

TES

"Hiks…Hiks…" Dan ini lah yang aku takutkan sedari tadi, mata indahnya mengeluarkan air suci itu lagi. aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di tangisinya, tapi entah mengapa aku juga ikut menangis.

Aku dapat melihat bahunya bergetar hebat, isakan yang tadinya hanya kecil berubah menjadi suatu tangisan menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba…

**KRING~**

Ia melihat kearah belakang. Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan tubuh besar ku di balik pohon seraya memejamkan mataku, takut ketahuan olehnya. Tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar suara deburan air.

**BYUR~**

"Sial! Dia pasti ketakutan" Umpatku sambil merogoh ponselku dari sakut celanaku. Aku melihat layar dari ponsel layar sentuhku. Aku menyumpahi adikku yang manis itu karena sudah bermain-main dengan waktu berhargaku.

"Yeobseo!"

"Kau mengejutkanku, Hyung"

"Salahmu sendiri. Ada apa?" Tanyaku cuek.

"Bawakan makanan. Aku lapar. Cepat!" Perintahnya dengan seenak dagu tajamnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghajarnya melewati Kai, karena sudah merusak waktuku untuk melihat keindahan 'Little Mermaid'-ku.

"Kau bisa memasak, Park Sehun!' Geramku dengan suara yang berbisik. Takutnya, kehadiranku dapat di rasakan sosok cantik itu.

"Aku sedang malas, Hyung. Kai dari tadi memelukku dalam tidurnya. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya" Sialan bocah hitam tengik itu. Pulang nanti akan ku jadikan ia semakin hitam.

"Ya, Hyung. Ya, ya, ya" Aku tahu jika di sebrang sana Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang kurang lebih seperti Kai, tapi puppy eyes Sehun lebih jauh menggemaskan, sedangkan puppy eyes Kai sangatlah mengerikan. Jangan coba-coba menyuruh Kai untuk mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya jika kalian tidak ingin menu makanan kalian keluar dari tempatnya. Oke, jangan membahas puppy eyes.

"Huh~ Baiklah" Aku pun menuruti permintaannya itu. Sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal, Sehun sangat manja dan selalu meminta perhatian lebih dari orang di sekitarnya, sampai-sampai merubah predikat Semenya menjadi Uke. Tidak masalah, Wajahnya juga sangat manis.

"Yeayyy! Gomawo, Hyung. Saranghae~" Aku terkekeh geli mendengar suaranya Yng terdengar sangat manis itu.

Aku pun mematikan sambungan telponku. Memandang ke arah danau itu lagi. Dia menghilang, sepertinya dia ketakutan saat mendengar dering ponselku tadi. Kita akan bertemu lagi esok, Little Mermaid. Ya, aku berharap.

Aku kembali menatap danau tadi, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keberadaannya, namun dia benar-benar tidak berada di sana. Aku menghela nafasku. Kemudian, pergi dari danau ini. Danau yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang tak akan pernah di ketahui oleh orang, kecuali aku.

**Chanyeol Point Of View OFF**

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa sosok cantik itu tengah mengintipnya di balik semak-semak yang berada tepat di tepi sungai. Hazel karamelnya yang jernih itu menatap takut ke arah Chanyeol.

Mata bagaikan bulan sabit itu dapat melihat Chanyeol pergi menjauh dari tempatnya. Ia dapat bernafas lega saat ini. Namun, ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi dengannya.

Tangan lentiknya meremas dada kirinya yang tidak terbungkus sehelai benang pun. Di sana, rasanya ingin meledak saja saat ia tadi menatap onyx kelam milik Chanyeol walaupun itu tidak di sengaja.

Sosok cantik itu teringat sesuatu, air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, ia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Karena dia memang bukan orang!

Sosok cantik itu kembali menyelami air danau. Mungkin, keesokan harinya ia tidak mau keluar sembarangan dan bertemu lagi dengan namja tampan yang sudah membuat sesuatu di dalam dada kirinya berdetak cepat.

Ia tidak mau semua ini terlambat. Ia tidak mau perasaanya pada namja tampan itu semakin besar.

"Maafkan Baekkie, namja yang tampan"

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**07.15 PM**

Chanyeol tengah mengemudian mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya tidak terlalu fokus, namun ia dapat mengontrol mobilnya dengan baik.

Chanyeol tadi tahu, bahwa sosok cantik itu mengintipnya dari balik semak-semak. Hei! Ekor berwarna keemasan itu cukup terlihat jelas untuknya dan jangan lupakan air danau yang semula tenang menjadi menggelombang, tidak tenang. Dan, tadi juga mata mereka sempat bertemu, namun ia melarikan pandangannya kearah lain, ia tidak mau membuat sosok itu semakin takut padanya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Cantik" Monolognya. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di antara kedua belah bibirnya.

.

**08.45 PM**

**TING~ TONG~**

Dengan malas, Chanyeol memencet bel rumahnya. Telinga dewanya dapat mendengar suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru.

CEKLEK

"Ah~ ternyata kau membawa makanannya, Hyung" Itu si manis Sehun. Ia mengambil kantong plastic yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh Chanyeol . Di ikuti oleh si hitam Kai yang membantunya.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik" Pujinya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun akan memujinya jika keinginannya terpenuhi. Cih, licik sekali bocah manis itu.

Sehun dan Kai berlari penuh rasa bahagia ke arah dapur bersama dengan kantong plastic yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, melepaskan mantelnya, lalu menggantungnya di gantungan mantel yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu.

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya. Menutupnya dengan keras, menimbulkan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya, mengagetkan pasangan aneh yang mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Chanyeol Hyung tidak makan, Baby Hunnie?" Tanya Kai kepada Sehun yang memandang bingung pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Mungkin dia lelah, Kai. Kita jangan mengganggunya dulu, nanti dia akan marah. Eh? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja merasa aneh ketika Kai menyebut namanya.

"Baby Hunnie. Kenapa?"

BLUSH

Rona merah muda itu kembali muncul di kedua pipi Sehun. Kai tersenyum geli saat melihat kekasihnya itu merona. Ah, dia sangat menyukai rona merah itu.

"A-Aniyeo. Habiskan makananmu, Hitam!" Ujar Sehun terbata-bata. Kemudian, ia kembali memakan makanan yang tadi sudah di beli oleh Chanyeol.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan aneh yang sedang asik makan itu. Beralih ke Chanyeol yang masih pusing dengan sosok cantik itu.

"Apa esok ia akan kembali lagi ke permukaan? Tapi, ia telah mengetahui keberadaanku" Ucap Chanyeol sedih. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah saat pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Aku tidak perduli. Besok, aku akan menemuinya lagi!" Tekadnya dengan mantap. Ia menarik selimut yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, menariknya sampai menutup kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah terbang ke alam sana. Meninggalkan kedua namja aneh di luar sana yang masih asik makan. Dasar!

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**06.00 PM**

Chanyeol mengucek matanya saat cahaya mentari yang masuk melewati celah jendelanya mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika merasa akan menguap. Kemudian, mengulet sebentar.

PRANG

BRUGH

PRANG

PRANG

"Ya Tuhan…" Ingin sekali ia memukul orang yang sudah membuat suara gaduh di luar sana. Chanyeol pun berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke luar kamar. Menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Mata besarnya membulat saat melihat keadaan dapur rumahnya.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun membentaknya saat melihat piring jatuh berderai di lantai marmer mahal itu. Ternyata, namja hitam itu tidak pulang ke rumahnya tadi malam.

"Membantumu tentu saja, BabyHunnie" Jawabnya dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Kau bukan membantuku! Tapi menghancurkanku! Bagaimana nanti kalau Chanyeol Hyung tahu kalau piring di rumah berkurang?!" Chanyeol melihat Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya meringis kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Suara Chanyeol dapat membuat kedua namja itu terdiam. Sebelum sepasang mata mereka melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bertatapan horror, lalu perlahan menorehkan kepala mereka ke Chanyeol.

"Baby Hunnie" Panggil Kai yang bergetar ketakutan. Kenapa? Lihat saja Chanyeol yang sudah memasang wajah garangnya.

"N-ne?" Respon Sehun tidak kalah bergetarnya.

"Lari!" Ujar Kai dengan suara keras, menarik tangan Sehun, lalu berlari menjauhi namja tampan dengan tinggi abnormal yang sedang memasang wajah yang tidak bersahabat.

"SIALAN! YAK! JANGAN LARI KALIAN! HITAM! ALBINO!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar pasangan itu seraya memaki-maki keduanya. Sedangkan, Kai dan Sehun mencoba untuk berlari sebisa mungkin.

"Ini gara-gara mu, Kai!" Tuduh Sehun saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar Sehun. Kai tidak menjawabnya, ia susah payah menutup pintu kamar Sehun dari Chanyeol yang terus mendorong pintu itu.

"Argh! Bantu aku, bodoh!" Ujar Kai membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bantu aku, Baby Hunnie manisku" Pinta Kai dengan puppy eyes. Karena tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes Kai yang –sangat- menakutkan akhirnya ia membantu Kai menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan, akhirnya, pintu kamarnya dapat tertutup rapat.

"Oh, astagah! Chanyeol hyung sangat menakutkan ketika marah" Ucap Kai yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau baru tahu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya" Sindir Sehun. Kai hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekasih manis nya itu masih mengambek kepadanya.

"Kau masih marah, Manis?"

BLUSH

"Diamlah! Atau akan aku potong 'adik'-mu!" Ancam Sehun. Kai yang mendapat ancaman seperti itu pun terdiam, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

Di luar sana, Chanyeol masih mencoba mensterilkan deru nafasnya yang tengah menggebu-gebu. Ah, rasanya dia ingin membunuh Kai dan Sehun. Tidak! Ia tidak mau membunuh Sehun, hanya Sehun yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Tapi, Kai, lihat saja nanti.

"Aish! Aku sudah duga, Kai tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan Sehun" Gumamnya seraya menatap tajam pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, mengemasi dapur yang sudah kapal tenggelam. Mulai dari menyapu lantai hingga mengelapnya dengan pel. Ia melirik arloji yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kirinya, matanya membulat besar. Pasalnya, jam di pergelangan tangannya itu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah delapan.

Sekedar info, Chanyeol adalah seorang direktur di Park Company, perusahaannya ini cukup besar di kota Seoul. Ini peninggalan ayah dan ibunya sesudah rumah yang ia tinggali bersama adiknya, Sehun. Jadi, hidup mereka berdua tergantung pada Park Company dan Chanyeol sendiri. Yah, kalian tahukan Sehun tidak ada bakat untuk bekerja.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Chanyeol segera bergegas mandi dan berpakaian formal. Chanyeol juga termasuk pengusaha termuda di Seoul. Bayangkan saja, dalam usia yang baru akan mencapai 23 Tahun, ia sudah dapat memimpin suatu organisasi dan mencapai suatu kesuksesan yang tidak kecil.

"Aku pergi. Awas saja, jika kutemui satu debu di rumah ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertemu lagi" Teriak Chanyeol dari bawah tangga dengan nada mengancam. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkejakan seseorang disini. Ia hanya menyuruh Sehun dan kekasih –aneh- Sehun yang membersihkan rumah besar ini. Dan, mengupah mereka setelah di rasa kerja mereka cukup bagus. Dari pada menganggur, 'kan? Lebih baik di jadikan pembantu di rumah sendiri.

Kai dan Sehun yang mendengar itu di balik pintu hanya mendengus kesal. Hyung kesayangan mereka itu memang suka sekali mengancam mereka seperti itu. Awalnya, mereka tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang di suruh oleh Chanyeol. Kalian tahu apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol? Namja tampan yang mempunyai mata besar itu memisahkan keduanya selama dua minggu lamanya, itu pun saat Kai datang ke rumah besar ini sambil memohon-mohon meminta tidak di pisahkan dengan kekasih manisnya ini. Walaupun, ia harus mengiyakan perinta Chanyeol.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**04.15 PM**

Setelah pulang dari perusahaannya dan menyerahkan seluruh kegiatannya kepada sang sekretaris, ia pun kembali ke danau ini lagi. Aneh, ia tidak menemukan sosok cantik berekor itu. Kemana sosok cantik itu? Apa dia takut untuk mucul?

Chanyeol mendekat ke tepian danau, menatap air danau yang tampaknya tenang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Chanyeol berjongkok di tepian danau, tangannya tergerak masuk ke dalam air danau, mengepakkan tangannya di sana membuat bunyi berisik pada air yang tenang.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Chanyeol, sedikit menampakan deretan gigi rapih itu saat mata besarnya melihat siluet ekor besar berwarna keemasan berenang di bawah sana. Tangannya masih belum mau berhenti membuat berisik suasana danau yang tenang.

"Kau takut padaku, Cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut. Senyum lebarnya masih bertahan. Namun, pertanyaan itu tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"Aku adalah orang baik, Manis" Masih tidak ada respon dari dalam sana.

"Kalau aku adalah orang jahat, danau ini pasti dikerumuni oleh banyak orang karena aku menyebarkan foto-fotomu" Sosok cantik yang berada di dalam air itu menggigit kukunya dengan gigi rapihnya.

"Kau tidak mau keluar? Kau harus tahu, jika selama tiga bulanan ini aku hanya bekerja seperempat waktu dari biasanya" Chanyeol menerawang.

"Ah~ Kau ingin aku menjadi orang jahat, 'kan. Baiklah, besok kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dalam sana"

SRET

Chanyeol bangun dari jongkoknya, ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tepian danau. Ia dapat mendengar suara gemericik air yang sangat ribut. Ia menyeringai senang, berbuat licik seperti tadi tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Hei! Tidak mungkin ia akan menyebarkan berita ini kepada public. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan orang yang di cintainya menderita karenanya.

"T-Tunggu!" Sebuah suara merdu menginterupsi jalannya, membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol terkesiap ketika mendengar suara indah itu. Sangat indah, Chanyeol merasa ia ingin mendengarkannya lebih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan menemukan seorang namja cantik dengan rambut merah gelapnya sedang menatapnya takut di dalam air itu. Mata Chanyeol tambah membulat saat melihat tubuh bagian atas namja cantik itu. Tubugnya benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi orang jahat, 'kan?" Tanyanya. Mata bulan sabit itu menyorot sedih. Chanyeol tertegun, tak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya berjalan ke arah sosok cantik yang masih takut dengannya itu, "Aku tidak akan menjadi orang jahat"

Sosok itu tersenyum lega, tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dan Chanyeol cukup dekat. Sosok itu kembali memegang dada kirinya. Sepertinya organ di dalam dada kirinya atau biasa di sebut jantung itu berulah lagi.

Wajah sosok cantik itu memerah. Ah, bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol tengah tersenyum tulus kepadanya sampai-sampai lesung pipinya terlihat.

'Argh, hentikan rona merah ini!' teriak batinnya yang sudah menggila.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke arah namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu menatap ragu tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku bukan orang jahat, percayalah" Chanyeol berusaha menyakinkan sosok cantik yang sudah merebut hatinya ini.

Namja cantik itu menyahut jabatan tangan Chanyeol saat dirasa bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tulus, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun"

"Nama yang sangat indah, seperti pemilik nama itu sendiri"

BLUSH

Namja cantik bernama Baekhyun ini kembali merona. Chanyeol menatap gemas Baekhyun. Melihat pipi chubby itu memerah lucu membuatnya ingin mencubitnya.

"Argh!" Erang Baekhyun kesakitan, pasalnya Chanyeol menarik kedua pipinya gemas. Baekhyun mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa berkedut sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Pipimu itu membuat tanganku gatal" Ucap Chanyeol seraya terkekeh. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jika di lihat-lihat tingkah laku Baekhyun tampak seperti Sehun, adik manisnya. Tapi, tentunya Baekhyun yang cantik dan manisnya lebih kentara dari pada sang adik.

Mereka semakin berdekatan, bahkan Baekhyun sudah mau duduk di samping Chanyeol bersama ekor indahnya yang bergerak naik turun di air. Mereka tidak melihat matahari yang sudah akan sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam persembunyiannya, karena asik bercerita ria.

Hingga, matahari terbenam itu pun menyadari mereka atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun. Mata bulan sabitnya membulat tatkala melihat ekornya yang akan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki. Dengan cepat, ia masuk kembali ke dalam air. Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari perubahan itu pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke air.

"Chanyeol-ah, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Aku juga akan beristirahat" Ucap Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti mengusirku" Tudingnya dengan mata menyipit curiga. Baekhyun gelagapan. Dengan apa lagi ia harus mencari alasan.

"Tidak! Hanya saja ini sudah malam. Lihat!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke sembarang arah, mengundang kepala Chanyeol untuk menoleh. Namun, ketika ia kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun, ia tidak melihat Baekhyun kembali. Sepertinya namja cantik berekor emas itu benar-benar mengusirnya.

"Baiklah, Baekkie sayang. Besok aku akan kembali lagi" Chanyeol pun pergi dari sana. Setelah di rasa cukup aman, Baekhyun kembali menimbulkan kepala dan tubuh atasnya ke permukaan air. Ia melihat ke dalam air, di sana kakinya telah berubah menjadi sepasang kaki.

**_'_****_Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali, Byun Baekhyun'_**

Hazel caramel itu kembali mengundang liquid bening itu untuk jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Suara itu begitu jelas di telinganya. Sesak dapat ia rasakan di dadanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke tempatnya sebenarnya. Ia akan kembali ke langit.

Ingatannya kembali lagi ke saat ia pertama kali di jadikan manusia ikan. Malam itu, ia habiskan untuk menangisi dirinya sendiri.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**200 Years Ago**

"Kau pendosa, Byun Baekhyun!" Murka sang penjaga langit kepada sosok cantik bersayap putih lebar di depannya. Sosok cantik itu hanya dapat terdiam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Seluruh warga langit tengah melihat proses penghukumannya. Mencintai seorang manusia bagi warga langit tentunya adalah hal yang sangat di tentang dan di larang. Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu berbeda.

Dan, seorang di antara mereka ada yang melanggarnya. Tentu saja, ia akan mendapatkan suatu hukuman yang sangat berat tentunya.

"Bersihkan dosamu itu!" Ucap sang penjaga langit kembali. Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda tajam dan panjang dengan ujung yang lancip. Benda itu tampak berkilau. Penjaga langit itu mulai berjalan mendekati sang pendosa.

Ia acungkan benda tajam itu ke atas, lalu menghunjamnya tepat di sebelah sayap sang pendosa.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali sampai ia merasa jika dirinya sudah akan mati. Kini, ia tidak akan bisa lagi terbang, karena sebelah sayapnya telah patah dan hancur. Ini adalah resiko yang di ambilnya sendiri

"Kau akan menjadi manusia ikan hingga seluruh dosamu terhapuskan, Byun Baekhyun. Namun, aku membiarkan sayap sebelahmu tetap ada, karena setiap matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke ufuk barat, perlahan kau akan menjadi manusia lagi" Ucap sang penjaga dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Baekhyun –sang pendosa- hanya mendengar samar suara dari sang penjaga langit. Karena, matanya sudah terkatup dahulu dan dirinya merasa terombang-ambing di langit.

BYUR

Rasa dingin dari air membuatnya menggigil. Saat ia masuk ke dalam air, kakinya langsung berubah menjadi ekor berwarna keemasan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya malam itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan lagi jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Namun, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Ia telah mengingkari janji yang di buat oleh dirinya sendiri. ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi lagi. Tapi, bagaimana? Bagaimana ia harus menanggulangi ini semua? Ini semua terlalu berat untuknya.

Jadi, selama dua ratus tahun ini usahanya untuk menghapus dosa sia-sia? Tuhan, begitu tidak adil kepadanya.

"Baekkie harus bagaimana lagi. tak lama lagi, tuan penjaga langit akan menjemputku kemari" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya susah payah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. memikirkan semua ini menambahnya semakin gila.

Baekhyun berenang ke tepian danau, ia naik ke atas, ketika kaki jenjangnya menginjakan tanah, yang tadinya ia hanya memiliki ekor dan tidak memakai satu helai benang pun, kini telah berbalut kaos putih lengkap dengan celana panjangnya.

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke bawah pohon. Ia meringkuk seraya memeluk kedua lututnya dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia lemah ketika malam datang, karena ia daya tahan tubuhnya saat malam akan berubah seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kemudian, ia kembali menunggu hingga matahari akan terbit, dan di saat itu pun dirinya sudah kembali berubah menjadi setengah ikan.

**To Be Countinue**

**Hai! Ada yang rindu padaku? Tentunya gak ada. Ah, kalian tahu? File seluruh FF ku terhapus (emang enak) dan itu membuat saya frustasi berat (lebai). Bahkan, My Rival yang akan di publish malam ini pun di undur dan di gantikan FF baru yang absurdnya asdfghkl. Sumpah! Saya gak tau kenapa nih cerita bisa absurd belok-belok ya(?)**

**Maaf disini saya menggunakan KaiHun yang menjadi slight pairnya, yah karena cocok aja karakter mereka di sini (menurutku sih ya) **

**Maaf karena moment ChanBaeknya belum keliatan banget. Sengaja, biar slight pairnya dulu yang menguasai chapter pertama, dan keduanya tentu aja full pair utama yah walaupun ada yang nyelingin (lirik KaiHun) **

**Maafkan Noonamu ini Sehun-ah karena membuatmu menjadi Uke disini. Habisnya, kamu manis banget akhir-akhir ini (Maksud loh?"**

**Yang gak suka, gak usah baca aja ya, takutnya perutnya bakal mules gitu. Kasihan kan (Ketawa nista)**

**Maaf untuk typosnya dan plotnya yang astagah saya gak bisa jelasinnya lagi. pokoknya dah absurd banget.**

**Eh, kalian pasti bingung, emang ada little mermaid ver cowo. Tentu ada, nih aku buatnya NYAHAHAHA**

**Maaf karena ada tiga FF jika di tambah dengan ini yang belum aku terusin. Yah, masih down dan galau dengan file terhapus itu huwaaa. **

**Kenapa aku kasih di warning tentang predikat si Sehun dan Baekhyun? Yah, karena aku pernah baca di FFN tentang FF ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Di situ saya ke susahan untuk nentuin yang mana uke dan seme karena pendeskripsian author-author itu antara Uke dan Seme hampir sama -,- (Cerita pengalaman nih ye)**

**Maaf karena nih judul, plot, dan summarynya sama-sama gak nyambung. Yah, ini hanya hiburan semata untuk mata reader biar fresh kembali hahaha. Gak apa-apa lah ya hehehe ini kebanyakan di cuap-cuap aja…**

**Sekedar info lewat, FF ini hanya Twoshoot hahaha… Happy Ending atau Sad Ending? (Pakai nanya lagi nih orang)**

**Oke, byeee and see you next chapter **

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU AND CHANBAEK**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
